Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of electric fencing for animals and, more particularly, to an intelligent fence energizer and monitoring unit system and method with remote notification and control capability using GSM based cellular technology.
Description of the Related Art
Electric fencing is commonly used for livestock and animal containment as well as for deterrence of other types of animals including birds and predators. GSM devices have been developed to monitor and control the fence voltage levels and to provide remote notification to the user of the status of the fence. One example of an electric fence monitoring system that provides communication between the fence and a remote user is described in U.S. Publ. No. 2002/0033756.
Voltage levels on the fence may decline as the result of various forms of interference with the fence that create a partial or even a full load, most typically some form of vegetation growing into the fence wire. Grounding due to vegetation growth will generally cause the voltage to drop gradually, commensurate with the growth rate of the vegetation that is growing into the fence. However, existing electric fencing systems do not have the capability to distinguish between a slow drop in voltage over time and a more precipitous and sudden drop that may indicate that the fence energizer should be shut off immediately, such as when an animal has become entangled in the fence.
Accordingly, a need exists for an electric fence energizer and monitoring unit having a safety mode that will initiate rapid and automatic powering down of the energizer in response to the detection of a rapid and significant drop in voltage.